Our First Christmas
by Ennaix
Summary: Bubbline Christmas one-shot (short and sweet. yeah that's right, i really suck at sums..)


**A/N: There we go, I wrote a Christmas one shot as requested by Rastagamer73. (Here you go dude, sorry for the long wait!) Anyway, forgive me for any grammar errors or misspellings cause I wrote this like, 12 midnight to 5AM, but I just wanted to write one 'cause I had half of the story in my head and somehow the other half came to me on that time. So what else but to write it all down? Anyway enough of me and, like always, I don't own Adventure Time and I hope you like it!**

Princess Bubblegum did all that had to be done before changing into her sleep clothes. It had been days since she had time to spend with Marceline, buried with her work. But now everything was finished, and tonight was reserved for spending quality time with her vampire.

"Oh Booooonni.." A voice called her name in the most charming way she could imagine. Looking at the window she saw a girl with long black hair smiling at her.

"Marcy~!" Bubblegum rushed and opened for her, greeting her with a hug. "I'm sorry for being too busy for you these days.."

"No big." Marceline kissed her, something that had to be done days ago. Bubblegum pulled her to lay down with her on the bed, cuddling her like pillow.

"So Bonni, got any plans for Christmas?"

"Christmas?" She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Wait, what? Don't tell me you don't know what Christmas is? Haven't you ever come across with it on an old book or something?" She asked, just as puzzled.

"No, apparently not." She sighed, sounding a little disappointed.

"Okay then, wait here." Marceline stood up and began rummaging through her study desk, returning with some paper and a set of crayons. "Here, let me tell you all about it." She took a sheet and started drawing some houses and buildings.

"You see, before the Great Mushroom War, we used to celebrate a holiday called Christmas. It lies on December 25th, which is about a week from now. It was winter, so snow fell and covered everything in a blanket." Marceline added white snow to her drawing and handed it to Bubblegum.

"Oh, I see. It's like the Ice Kingdom."

"Yeah, but it doesn't snow all year round." She takes another one and draws figures for people. "Anyway, everyone would come out to play when the weather had calmed. There were snowball fights, snowmen and snow angels." She gave it again to Bubblegum.

"Isn't it dangerous to play outside with all the snow golems and other creatures lurking around?" Marceline giggled at her question.

"No silly, those things didn't exist then. Magic was yet to be found to bring them to life." She took one more sheet. "Well, okay maybe there was magic then.." She drew what looked like the Ice King, except that he wore red overalls and was a lot fatter, but had a sack with him that resembled the one Ice King uses in stealing princesses. There was also a tree adorned with circles of various colors and a star on top, gifts lined up around its base.

"Now this guy is Santa Claus. He flies on a sleigh with a pack of reindeer, travelling around the world on Christmas Eve, giving gifts for good boys and girls while coal for the naughty. He'd slip down the chimney while you sleep and leave you presents under the Christmas Tree. We leave him some milk and cookies to give him the energy he needs for his one night journey."

"So let me get this straight. He's fat but he slides down chimneys, he travels the world in one night, he flies on a sleigh with reindeer, he knows if you're asleep and if you've been naughty or nice, and he only eats milk and cookies for his trip?" Bubblegum took a moment to sum it up. "Then he must've been quite the powerful wizard, and it's a relief that he's a good guy."

"Well yeah. I guess you could say that." Marceline smiled at her. Bubblegum watched her as she finished the picture. 'She seems really happy,' she thought. Whenever Marceline would share something about her past it was usually sad or scary, but this memory of her was a good one. Bubblegum sat beside her and rested her head on her shoulder, putting one arm around the vampire's waist. She was glad that she was enjoying while she reminisced.

Marceline took one more paper and began drawing another christmas tree. Then she drew a little girl with a red shirt and a jumper skirt surrounded by human shaped figures, whose faces were blank. "The best part of Christmas though, is when you get to spend it with your friends and family.. With the ones you love." She stopped and stared at her drawing, Marceline started to space out as her thoughts dove deeper into her memory. Soon her smile changed into a frown.

"What's wrong Marci?" Bubblegum immediately noticed her sudden shift of emotions. "Is there something you remembered?"

"Well, at least, that's what I heard." She sighed and handed her the last drawing. "To tell you the truth, I never really had my first Christmas before."

"What?" Bubblegum was shocked. "Then how'd you know all these? Did you make them up?"

"No, of course not. I saw them from the TV, or from other people."

"Okay, but why haven't you celebrated Christmas yet?"

"Because I used to stay at an orphanage back then. I never knew my parents, and I never treated the people there as my family. They only cared for us because that's their job, they get paid if they fed us. They were mean to us, treating us like animals, and even hurting us when we messed up. Most of all, the people there don't celebrate it, I don't know why."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask and make you bring all that up.." Bubblegum hugged her tighter to comfort her. "I'm really sorry.."

"It's okay Bonni, it's all just part of the past." She hugged back. Then Bubblegum had an idea. "Sometimes, I just wish that even for just once I heard someone I love greet me 'Merry Christmas'.."

"Wait a minute. You said you never had Christmas before right?"

"Yeah, I think I just did." She replied sarcastically, Bubblegum ignored it. "Why, what about it?"

"Well, I haven't had one too, so lets spend our first Christmas together!" The princess pinched her nose. "Like you said, 'with the ones you love' right?" A smile formed on Marceline's face.

"You're really smart, you know that?" She kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, we got a week to prepare. Any ideas?"

"I want it to feel as authentic as it can for you, and if it's alright I want us to spend it here in my room, just the two of us."

"Sure, no problem!"

"Okay, I will get ready for it then. But for now, I can't have you visiting for a while because I want it to be a surprise. Return here on Christmas Eve, until then you should prepare for it too."

"Wut.." She cried complaining. "Another week of no Bubblegum? You're killing me?"

"C'mon, it's for our first Christmas! Just endure for one week without me, I'll be suffering too you know.."

"Okay, but at least let me stay here for the night. One last cuddle time with you before all hell breaks loose?"

"Sure." Bubblegum giggled. Marceline tackled her on the bed, getting on top of her. She then gently kissed her lips, a lot different from the usual torrid ones she'd give her on cold nights. It lasted for a while, passion flowing between as the kiss grew deeper. Marceline then pulled away and went to lie on the princess' side.

"I love you Bonni.. Thanks for everything.." Bubblegum wrapped her arms on the vampire and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Marci.." Marceline turned off the lights and they both went to sleep.

When morning came, Marceline woke up to find herself alone in bed. Bubblegum always woke up early, and she slept like a log so she wasn't bothered even if Bonni moved around or made some noise. She floated up and stretched in the air, making some cracking sounds with her arms and neck. The door then opened as Bubblegum entered the room, carrying a bowl of strawberries and an umbrella.

"Good morning Marci!" The vampire floated down for a peck on her lips. "Here, eat up before you go.."

"Aw man.." She groaned, going down to sit on the bed. "I can't believe I have to go another week without seeing you. It'll drive me nuts."

"Oh don't be like that. You can do it!" She cheered.

"Alright, I will. But don't get mad at me if I'm crazy when I get back." She said before sinking her fang on a strawberry. After a few sips, the fruits were now gray and lifeless.

"Well, better get going then!" Marceline took the umbrella, opened it and headed for the window. "Goodbye Bonni, don't get used to life without me, you hear?"

"I won't, I never will." She hugged her one last time before letting her go on her way. Alone, Bubblegum returned to her lab where she had been earlier while Marceline was asleep, she was already working on the preparations. Approaching a table lined with bottles filled with different colored liquids, she began examining them and selected a few.

"These should do it." She then took one of the sheets of paper that were scattered on the table, it was Marceline's drawing of the christmas tree.

"A hint of brown, some drops of red, yellow and blue, and a dose of green." She said as she carefully placed the liquids inside the feeder of a machine, making sure they were of correct measurements. She then pressed a button, the machine shook as its insides began moving and making whirring sounds. It stopped with a 'ding!', Bubblegum opened a small compartment on it and pulled out a miniature christmas tree, exactly like the one on the drawing.

"Perfect." She said in delight. Upon arranging the pile of Marceline's drawings, one of them fell to the floor. It was old and was already discolored, she picked it up and as soon as she saw the image she smiled and immediately knew the best gift she could ever give to Marceline.

* * *

"Damn it." Marceline kicked the door open. "I just spent a whole week away from her, and now I gotta do it again?" She sat down on her couch, forgetting it was rock-hard. As she was cursing herself, a white dog came in through the doggy door and towards her feet.

"Hey Schwabl." She picked the poodle up and it began wagging its tail. "At least you're here to cheer me up right?" She placed it down, it went straight out of the house. "Well, maybe not."

Only hours had past but Marceline was restless. She paced back and forth, going around the house for something to do, something to get her mind off Bubblegum. Anything. She was going through her stuff when someone called her.

"Hey Marceline!" Yelled a boy's voice. She answered the door to see Finn standing at her porch.

"Hey, 'sup."

"Not much, just bored at home 'cause Jake is away at Lady's place." Finn went in and sat on the floor.

"Oh. What about you? Don't you visit Flame Princess' place?"

"I do, but I don't like going today. Besides, I went there yesterday."

"Ah, so what did you guys do? Got to tier 3 yet?" Marceline sat down beside him, finally able to keep still.

"What? No! We just hung out. You know, talk and stuff.." He replied with a reddened face.

"Sit and talk? Seriously?" Marceline laughed. "Don't you want to reach the next levels yet?"

"I can't. Remember what happened when I kissed her?"

"Oh yeah, you nearly doomed us all. Man, that sucks." Marceline patted him on the back.

"Yeah I guess, sometimes I wanna kiss her, and I can see it in her eyes that she feels the same way.. But we just can't, like we're not supposed to be together, it's so unfair."

"I know dude, I feel yah."

"So what about you Marceline?"

"What about me?"

"What about you and.." Finn gulped. "Ash. Did you, like make it to tier 3? Or did you go farther than that?"

"Whoa kiddo, let's not talk about that asshole alright." She quickly replied. "But let me just tell you that we only reached tier 2, and I'm glad as hell we did."

"Still pissed at him for selling that doll?"

"It's Hambo. And yes, I am pissed at that AND every other thing he did that was messed up."

They became quiet, thinking of what else to say. The sun was still up so Marceline couldn't go out with Finn on an adventure or two. She was starting to feel the boredom and grew uneasy.

"Do you still pictures of him?" Finn asked, his voice held back a little.

"Wait, what's with the sudden interest on him? Did he put you up to this?" She said, her eyes began to burn red with rage.

"N-no! I'm just bored and.. curious." He answered, Marceline calmed down and sighed.

"Fine, wait here." She flew up to her room, then went back with a dusty photo album. She threw it towards him. "There you go, enjoy."

Finn opened the album and saw the first page filled with their pictures together. Marceline was smiling in the photos, he could see she was really happy. He went on to the other pages, and as he got near to the middle of the album Marceline wasn't smiling in the pictures anymore. He continued to flip the pages until he found what he was looking for. He then went to the kitchen, where Marceline currently was.

"Yo Marce, is this Hambo?" The vampire floated towards him and eyed the pink toy in the picture.

"Yup, that's Hambo, the one that jackass Ash sold to a witch."

"So, was it really soft or was it stuffed a lot?" Marceline look at him confused.

"Dude, what's with all these questions?"

"Nothing, just bored and curious is all." He then stared back at the photo of Hambo sitting on the grass. "How big was it?" Marceline looked at him again, but didn't ask. She gestured the size of the toy, Finn nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay, thanks for the time Marceline. I'll be going home now, see you next time!"

"Yeah, just put that down on the sofa and close the door on the way out." She said while she sucked the red of an apple, not caring why he suddenly wanted to leave after those questions. She was far too occupied thinking of Bubblegum, how she missed but was now forced to stay away from her until Christmas Eve.

Meanwhile, Finn did what he was told, he took one last look at the picture before placing the album down onto the sofa. He went through the door and walked out of the house and the cave. After some distance, he stopped and reached in his bag, pulling out a small crystal. He brought it near to his mouth, pressed a button on its side and spoke.

"Mission accomplished. I got the deets."

* * *

It's been 5 days without Bubblegum, and Marceline was really stressed out. She just stayed in bed, stared at their pictures together and sang songs about her. Fortunately, she stayed sane and in 2 more days and she'll finally get to see her again. She was thinking about the whole celebration when something hit her.

"That's right, I don't have a present for her yet." Then again, procrastination wasn't new to her. "I wonder what she wants, think Marceline." She rubbed her chin as she floated above her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I bet if I make it snow, she'll love it. I mean, I did told her it snowed back then. I know, I'll get Simon to help on that." She looked out to check the sky. Damn, sun's still up.

"Guess that'll have to wait. Hm, what to give a nerdy princess like her.." She moved around the house, passing by the kitchen. "I can cook her some spaghetti, she loves that. But what else, something special.." She floated on her back into the living room, spotting her axbass.

"I can sing a special song just for her. But she always hears me sing. What else could I do to sweep her off her feet n' stuff.. Something unforgettable, unpredictable, says 'I love you' but packs more punch.."

Marceline closed her eyes and thought hard. Bubblegum's image flashed in her head, distracting her from concentrating. "C'mon Bonni, help me out.." She imagined Bubblegum reached her hand out, then when she saw that hand an idea popped into her head.

"That's it!" She yelled in success. "That'll surprise her for sure!" She couldn't contain her excitement, especially when she saw that the sun had set. Quickly she went out towards the tree house, where Finn and Jake lived.

"Finn!" Marceline called out, opposed to her habit of sneaking up behind them whenever she was around.

"Marceline! Come on in!" Finn said as he answered the door, but found himself being dragged out by her.

"Dude, do you know where I could get some rubies?"

"Rubies? Why?" He asked, Marceline thought of an answer quick.

"Oh, you know, just bored and curious. Now c'mon, take me to where I can score some nice rubies!"

"Okay dude, calm down." She finally let go of him. "I think we have some at home, so can we go ba-whoa!" Finn's words were cut off as Marceline lifted him to float back to the tree house. When they arrived, he brought her a few rubies, she selected one that she found was the best and quickly left after saying thanks.

"Alright, now to go the guy who makes the best of the stuff." When she reached her house, she opened up a portal and went through, sending her to the Nightosphere. She made her way to a cave, where a certain demon resided.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen, how may I help you?" He greeted warmly for someone living in such a place.

"Dude, could you make me a ring with a nice ruby?" She handed him the gem, he began examining it.

"Ah, I thought your axbass needed repairs again. But yes, I can make you a beautiful ring with this, for I am Craftsmaster Arcotrea!" He cried with utmost confidence and pride.

"Thanks dude, and skip the intros will ya, I know you already." Marceline waited and not long he approached her, showing his work. It was a golden ring, with beautifully engraved designs and topped of with a ruby that was now perfectly cut that only an expert could. Marceline was in awe as she held it in her hand and examined it more. "There you go, my masterpiece. And I can tell you like it."

"Dude, this is amazing, your skills haven't rusted one bit." She said goodbye and went back through the portal. In the living room, she held the ring up against the light, giving off a lustrous pink glow. It was just the way she wanted, beautiful and perfect, like Bubblegum.

"This'll totally blow her mind." She remarked with a contented grin.

* * *

It was December 25th, Bubblegum was in her room waiting. She had a huge Christmas Tree that she made in her lab. She couldn't find a tree that resembled the drawing so she decided to make one herself. It was decorated with shiny, colored balls and had a bright star on top. She also had a cake and some other sweets for her and Marceline, and some milk and cookies in case Santa Claus would pay her a visit. She was excited that this was her first Christmas, but what she looked forward to even more was that she was finally going to see Marceline again.

It was getting dark as the moon was moving towards its rightful place in the night sky. Marceline flew towards the Candy Kingdom, bringing her axbass, some spaghetti, a small vial of potion and her gift the she kept in her pocket. As she reached the tower, she stopped at the roof and took the vial out.

"If this messes up, I'm blaming you Simon." She told herself as she spreaded the potion in the air, just like what Ice King instructed. Soon dark clouds formed above the place and it began to snow.

"Huh? It's.. snowing." Bubblegum's attention was caught by the weather anomaly. She approached the window and reached out, the snow melted in her hand. It was real.

"Like my little surprise?" Marceline appeared from the shadows and startled the princess.

"M-Marci!" The vampire went in and met her lips with hers.

"Glob, I've been wanting to do that." She smiled as the princess hugged her back.

"Oh you.." Bubblegum pulled her down to sit on the bed with her, snuggling under her arm that was laced around her shoulder. Marceline looked at her, she was wearing her usual shirt and pajama pants, but now she had a pink sweater and some gloves on. 'Did she expect the snow?'

"C'mon Marci, let's eat first. I'm starving, and your spaghetti looks as delicious as ever!"

"Alright, let's dig in." They sat on the floor and ate. Bubblegum's eyes glimmered as she took a bite at her spaghetti, it never failed to please her. After the meal, they cuddled next to each other, staring at the Christmas Tree.

"Where'd you get the tree Bonni? It looks great."

"Oh, I made it myself in the lab. I used your drawings to aid in the design."

"Really? That's amazing, it looks just like the real thing."

"Thanks, I worked hard on it." Bubblegum tightened her hug. "I wanted it to be just like how you saw it, so that it feels authentic to you."

"Aw, that's just sweet." Marceline kissed her on the cheek. They sat in silence, cherishing the moment, then Bubblegum spoke.

"Uhm, Marci? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"If Ash didn't sell Hambo away, would you still be with him?" Marceline found herself shocked speechless as the question seemed to have come from out of the blue.

"What's with Ash? The other day, Finn came to my house asking me questions about that jerk."

"Well actually, I told him to do that." Marceline was shocked even more. "I needed to get some information so I asked him to spy on you. I'm really sorry.."

"Well, you could've just asked."

"So.. Would you still be with him if he didn't sell Hambo?" Marceline didn't spare another moment to think.

"No. He did more stupid things than that. I had had it with that jerk."

"Oh, okay.. That's good." Bubblegum smiled. "I guess its time for your present then." She went to the Christmas Tree and took the only gift that was there. "I hope you like it."

Marceline tore through the wrapper and when she opened the box she couldn't believe what she saw. It stared at her with button eyes and flashed a stitched smile. She picked it up and held its soft pink body and limbs.

"H-Hambo?!" She muttered in disbelief. "Where'd you get this? How did you even find the witch?"

"I didn't." Bubblegum replied blushing. She watched her as she slowly took off her gloves, revealing the multiple scabs and cuts in her hands. The tears in Marceline's eyes finally broke out, running down her pale cheeks as she held Bubblegum's hands. She would squint her eyes in pain whenever she'd touch the wounds.

"I know I can make it in my lab like the tree, but I wanted it to be extra special for our first Christmas together. I know it's not the real one, and I can't replace what was lost. If only I could.." Marceline couldn't find the words to say, overwhelmed by the joy she felt. She hugged her tight and buried her face on her.

"Oh Bonni.." She sobbed. "I love you so much.. Thank you for bringing him back.."

"You're welcome Marci.. I love you too.."

Marceline spent some time to recover from her crying, hugging the princess while holding Hambo. It was strange to see her cry, but Bubblegum knew how much it meant to her, and she couldn't blame her.

"Thank you so much Bonni." She smiled as she wiped away the remaining tears. "Sorry if I cried, I just.."

"I understand Marci. I just hope I didn't hurt you by bringing up the issue with Hambo."

"Of course not.." Marceline stood up and took her axbass. "I guess it's my turn. Time for a short song to start it off." She began to play, Bubblegum listened to her.

_'My life is complete, 'cause I met someone like you_

_You gave so much happiness, you made my dreams come true_

_I always thought I'd be alone like I did for a thousand years_

_But you came to me, picked me up and wiped away my tears_

_So thank you Bonni, for you are the reason_

_I'm finally happy this holiday season_

_So let me return the favor, let me make your day_

_Listen to me closely on what I'm about to say..'_

Marceline put the axbass away and took a deep breath. She pulled Bubblegum up to stand and held her hands, looking into her eyes.

"Bonni, I know we've been dating for so long now. We've been through so much together, we had good and bad times. When we were in tough situations you still stayed with me, even if I was acting all mean and grumpy. You knew me well, you understood me in my silence, when I'm sad you know that all I needed was your hug." Bubblegum kept quiet as she listened to her speak, she could feel the sincerity in her message.

"I just wanna say that I love you Bonni. Sure, I tell you that every freakin' night I'm here, but know that I'll never grow tired of saying that, just as I'll never stop loving you." She squeezed her hands lightly. "You're everything to me, you're my life, my hopes and dreams. You are all who I am. But there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Marci?" The princess finally spoke.

"I.. don't want you as my girlfriend anymore." Marceline replied, hanging her head low. Bubblegum was shocked to hear her words.

"What? W-why?!" She gripped the pale hands tightly. "What are you saying! Didn't you just said that you love me? Why would you say that!" She was now crying as her heart felt like it was ripped out of her.

"I do, Bonni. I do love you." Marceline then knelt down before her and took out a small black box from her pocket. Bubblegum bit her lip upon seeing what was in her hand.

"I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore Bonni. I want you to be my wife." With those spoken words, Bubblegum's tears of pain changed to ones of joy. she opened the box, revealing the golden ring.

"I kneel before you now to ask you Bonni. Will you marry me?" Bubblegum burst into more tears, nodding as she was unable to say yes with all the sobbing. Marceline then took one hand and carefully slid the ring on her, avoiding the cuts on her finger. It fitted perfectly like magic.

"I love you." Marceline whispered and gave her a smile. The princess dove towards her, landing her lips on her for a kiss.

"Whoa, easy now! Don't wanna get your snot all over me!" She teased, Bubblegum slapped her.

"You didn't have to scare me like that you butt!" She cried, burying her face on the vampire's chest. "I thought it was for real!"

"Hehe, well I just wanted to surprise you." She lifted her up and placed her down on the bed. "I'm glad you didn't kill me before I got to say it."

"Of course I won't kill you, I love you.." She cuddled her and yawned. "Thank you Marceline, for making this first one the best Christmas ever."

"I do my best to impress you." She said, reaching new Hambo from the floor and laying it down beside them on the bed. Bubblegum yawned again and snuggled closer to her. "Alright Bonni, time to sleep. Goodnight my sweet little fiancé."

"Goodnight Marci.." Bubblegum gave her a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas." Marceline smiled and giggled.

"Hey, that's right.." She wrapped her arms around her. "Merry Christmas Bonni.."

**A/N: Holy crap that was long! Please leave me a review, I'll treat it as a Christmas gift from you guys! Merry Christmas everyone!  
**


End file.
